what happened to you
by LilLadyKD
Summary: 4 years have passed since Elizabeth vanished from the battle field. she has finally returned to Meliodas yet she is plagued with nightmares of what occurred. she has a long road ahead of her. WARNING RAPE scenes
1. what happened to you?

How long was I here, how long had it been since I saw his face last? How long have I lived in this hell reliving it over and over. When I thought I couldn't fall any farther into the destruction he would find a new way to bring about new pain both physical mental and emotional and I was powerless to stop him.

4 years they had spent searching for Elizabeth. After the battle with zeldris had gone so badly, It had taken merlin teleporting them out of the area to avoid death yet when everyone began to come to their senses and checked their losses for them to realize that Elizabeth was not amongst the group. She had trained for a while and her power had become so useful she had learned how to harness her healing ability and was learning basic combat while her physical strength was no where near what his self or ban had she was coming close to being able to hold her own. Yet all of that went out the window when the rest of the 10 commandments had attacked. During the fight they had killed all of them except Zeldris and Estarossa both had been left weakened yet nowhere close to dead. So the sins had returned to the battle grounds and combed thru the rumble for days searching for her when the first sign she was alive appeared on the stoop of the boar hat. Her clothes covered in blood and torn to shreds. Both brothers had made sure that their scent was all over it… now every so often they would find something of hers on the steps an ear ring, clumps of her hair, even her weapon had turned up but still no answers. They kept looking searching for years no one sleeping more then a few hours yet knowing they all where in for the fight of their lives if they ever did find a lead on the location of the silver haired woman. This went on for 4 years.

Elizabeth shivered violently as one of her masters walked into the small stone room he entire body covered in bruises cuts and worse yet bites, both demons loved to bite her deeply while they took use of her small body. She couldn't fight them she had tried so now she lay broken beaten and afraid, yet hope had yet to die. Meliodas was alive which meant he was still looking for her and until proven otherwise she would continue to hope he would save her. At least that's how it went for the first while. Then she started having these dreams so vivid that they felt real of Meliodas showing up only to be killed repeatedly in front of her. Hope was fleeting she knew if he came for her he would die and she would be stuck here hurt being used as a whore to 2 demons who claimed to be Meliodas's brothers. Yet she couldn't continue she needed out each day they used her worse then the last coming up with new ways to toure her. Until she finally broke now she was bearly a shell of her former perky self, he body used for their pleasure and still the torment continued. She had lost count of the days the months the years she hadn't seen sunlight in so long. Yet all she wanted was death and that was something they wouldn't not grant. Then it happened Meliodas came for her yet he just walked in the tiny room. From that day forward, she didn't see zeldris, or Estarossa, only Meliodas he didn't act like himself he was violent and used her the same way the other 2 had. her last hope, her savior was now the person tormenting her, raping her, and using her as nothing but a play thing. He demanded to be called master and would beat her if she called him anything else. He demanded she submit to him by assuming a position anytime in his presence would take her roughly however he wanted. She felt her nightmare would never end.

The morning had begun normal enough everyone checking their leads to see if they knew the ware bouts of the brothers and no one still having a clue when a flare of energy appearing just outside the door of the small tavern. Meliodas was on his feet in seconds and the door was practically pulled from the hinges to see Zeldris dropping a body on the doorstep smile a wicked smile and vanishing. Eyes widened on all except Meliodas who rushed forward to the naked woman chanting over and over "please be alive please be alive" he carefully rolled the small broken body of Elizabeth over carefully. He let out a small sigh as he saw her breathing and could finally hear the faint beating of her heart. He carefully picked her up before taking her inside the boar hat and to their room. Merlin looked over her injuries and assessed them noting multiple broken bones that had not healed properly she found dried fluids on the insides of her thighs as well as a lot of dried blood. She truly was lucky to still be breathing. So Merlin bathed her off with a warm rag removing as much of blood and other fluids as she could. They all took turns watching her but Meliodas refused to leave her side. It tooks several days for the medical brews that merlin had given her to wear off, and as they did they wished they had not.

She awoke slowly taking note she was warm, she felt clothes covering her body as well as blanket. Something she had not been allowed in a long time. She slowly blinked her eyes to look around she noted it was no longer the stone room but a room that looked like the room she had shared with master before he became cruel. Sunlight was just starting to peer into the room she slowly started to move when she noted an arm wrapped around her waist holding her in place. She slowly turned her head and noted the golden locks and let out a strangled gasp and she quickly jumped form the bed and assuming the standing position he required her head dropped hands behind her back and on her knees. Tears fell as her hopes shattered that she was finally free. The other sins must be in on it. They must know what he's been doing. They didn't care. She sat like that for hours as Meliodas slept her feet going numb and the fear becoming over whelming, the tears would not stop. As her small body shook with each breathe.

The sound of crying awoke Meliodas from his sleep the first deep sleep he had since she had vanished. She was safe in his arms when he went to sleep yet when he awoke she was not their panic rose within him as he shot out of bed to see her kneeling on the ground head down and crying. "what are you doing?" he asked confused as to why she was not still in the bed her body couldn't take much more.

"I, I am sor-ry Master. I d-d-don't kn-know how I got here. Ple-ease forgive me." She gasped between sobs. Her tears falling on her knees he moved in front of her before going to her level.

"Elizabeth it's Meliodas"

"I know master" he slowly reached out to touch her face she stiffened at the touch but did what she could to not fight the touch as he lift her chin to look at him.

"what did they do to you." He whispered his thoughts being voiced without his thought.


	2. nightmares are a real bitch

So before we get started with the chapter I want to explain something, this story will be over a period of time a little over a year. Elizabeth is going to have a LOT of trust issues and will not be the same Elizabeth from the story she has undergone a lot. Add to this she has major flashbacks and will be having detailed nightmares of what happened. This means she will be very OC I am saying this because I want people to understand there will be times where I write about her dreams. These dreams will be detailed and labeled when they happen because they will not be for the faint of heart. I am a survivor of rape and an attempted murder and this was one of the ways my therapist suggested that I attempt to deal with the stress that comes from everything that is going on in my own life. Chapters will be somewhat sporadic, but I will attempt to bring a completed story to those of you who do enjoy reading the story. Again, I'm saying this because I want you to understand I rated this M for a reason.

"Master, you're the only one who has used me in a long while." Elizabeth said not understanding what her master was asking.

"Elizabeth I'm not your master. It's me Meliodas."

"Meliodas, you ARE my master." She said as she clutched her eyes and turned her head waiting for the hit. Yet it didn't come. She looked back up at the young blonde before her tears still falling from her eyes as he backed away.

"what do you mean Elizabeth?"

"you're the only one I have seen in a very long time Master." Still not understanding what he meant.

"I have been looking for you for over four years Elizabeth. Your safe. I don't understand what happened but I'm sure we can get thru this. Please lay back down. I know you must be tired and in pain. I'm going to get merlin would you be okay talking to her?" meliodas spoke softly while moving away from the young woman on the floor. Elizabeth simply nodded and then struggled to stand. It took everything Meliodas had not to go to her and simply pick her up and help her to the bed.

Several moments passed while Meliodas spoke to Merlin in her room. "I honestly don't know what happened she keeps calling me Master and saying she has seen no one else in a long while. Merlin we need to know what happened so we can see how to deal with it. Please be kind but we need to know." The Captain sat on the small bed in Merlin's room his head in his hands. "I can't she doesn't trust me right now." He spoke just above a whisper. Merlin's eyes softened she had never seen the Captain so close to broken. "of course, I will speak to her wait here ill come back once I know what happened." Merlin said while pulling a couple vials off her shelf. She went downstairs where Ban had just finished fixing breakfast. She grabbed a small plate and a glass of juice before placing some of the vials in the drink and heading up to the Captains room where she lightly knocked

"Elizabeth, is it alright if I come in?" there was no response so Merlin let herself in. "I brought you some food and something to drink."

"Thank you, Miss Merlin." Elizabeth responded softly. She took the food from Merlin and the drink and started sipping on the cold juice her eyes closed as the cool liquid helped her raw throat before moving to slowly eating the eggs. Merlin waited close by while the medications in the juice took effect. Watching her carefully. She noted the slight sleepy look the young silver haired woman wore and knew the medications had taken effect. The only effects would be to make her sleepy but at the same time would help her speak more freely seeing as one of the two vials contained something like a truth serum, it would make her speak more freely. "Elizabeth, I am going to ask you to please tell me what Zeldris and Estarossa did to you."

Elizabeth looked up at her with sleepy eyes and started to tell her what they needed to know "at first I would see Zeldris he would come in and beat me I would try to fight back he would always tell me it was my fault that Master switched sides. After a while he would rape me Estarossa eventually joined him sometimes it was just one of them other times they both would use me and if I fought back, they would beat me."

"why are you calling Meliodas master?"

"Because he asked me too."

"When?"

"I don't know how long ago it was, but it was the first time he beat and raped me."

"Meliodas raped you?"  
"yes, I never saw Zeldris or Estarossa after master came in the room."

"how often would you see him?"

"almost every time I woke up?"  
"where did Meliodas keep you?"

"in a brick rom. I never was allowed out of the room." She laid the plate on the table beside her

"its nice to have clothes and a blanket again."

"Elizabeth, I need you to understand me when I say this. The Meliodas that is here is NOT the same one you where raped by. He would never lay a hand on you against your will or hurt you."

"he looks the same, but he does smell different."

"the next time you see meliodas I want you to tell him what you told me. Explain to him what happened. He will be able to tell you more about what Zeldris and Estarossa did to make you think it was him. Understand?"

"yes, miss Merlin."

"in the meantime, why don't you try taking a nap. I reset several of the breaks that I could find and have helped them heal as much as I can, but your body is still going to be extremely tired for a while." Merlin spoke softly as she picked up plate and mug and left the room closing the door. She quickly made her way down to the kitchen and dropped the plate off to Ban "how is she" he asked while taking the plate.

"honestly she is in bad shape. She's been through a LOT. I need to talk to the captain." she quickly opened the door. His head shot from his hands "well?"  
"before I explain you need to keep a level head. This is not going to be easy to hear captain."

"I'll try." He said as he slumped back down with his head in his hands.

"Zeldris and estarossa raped her and beat her. Which we already expected from the shape she was in when she arrived, what we didn't know was that at some point the person raping and beating her changed."

"to?"

"can either of them control the mind?"

"Estarossa can make people see things differently"

"with his power would it be possible to say make someone believe they were someone else?"

"in theory yes. Why?"

"because she claims the person who has been beating and raping her was you."

"those fucking bastards" Meliodas screamed. "I will fucking end them!" his eyes glazing over to nearly black as his markings appeared on his forehead.

"I know your pissed but right now that will do nothing to help Elizabeth." Merlin stated calmly with a hand on her hip. "What will help her is rest and being near people she trusts."

"what can I do?"

"you need to regain her trust. Show her the softer kinder side of yourself and let her rebuild her world. Let her make the choices and give her space and time. Right now, she is sleeping she needs it. He body is a war zone. The breaks in the bone where bad I've done what I can to keep her comfortable. But she needs sleep and food. I also think we need to explain to the rest of the sins what is going on and what we each need to do." Meliodas simply nodded. Before heading downstairs where everyone had gathered waiting to hear what was going on with her. Everyone had been so happy she was alive yet no one had known the full extent of the trauma Elizabeth had gone thru and explaining this would be hard on everyone yet they all would have their roles to play to help her make a recovery and as much as he hated it there was little he could do but try to support her as she fought for each ounce of trust with him.

"we need to show her she is safe is the biggest thing we can do to help her."

"no please stop it hurts" was heard from upstairs eyes all over the room widened "I'm sorry please no more Master" everyone was rushing up the stairs to the captain's room where the young woman was last saw asleep. Meliodas slammed the door open expecting to see someone in the room. Yet Elizabeth lay in the bed asleep screaming and crying all the while trying to get away from hands that where not even there.

Dream sequence

I woke freezing. Its always cold in this tiny box of a room. I can see some light peaking in from under the door it's the only light I have access to Master always brings lights with him he likes to be able to see what he is going to me. When he opens the door, I quickly jump form my laid down position into the submitting position. My hands behind my back and head down. I wait, I know better than speak until I am spoken too.

"Open." Is the only thing he says to me I look up at him with my mouth open before he rams shaft into my mouth. I gag as he throat fucks me it's clear this is not what he wants so he pulls out slaps me. I fall to the side the hits are always so hard. I can feel my face bruising from just the one blow. Before he pushes me to the ground with my ass in the air, I know I'm in trouble he's been here less then 5 minuets and he is already behind me. He spits into his hand and rubs his shaft before positioning himself at my ass tears already are falling down my face as he starts to push the head in. please master no I can't it hurts too much." Shit I spoke out of turn I'm going to pay for that later. Fear shoots thru me as he pushes the rest of the way in, I can't stop myself as I cry "No please stop it hurts" he keeps his own pace one hand on my back putting pressure on me so I can not move. I cry while he uses the blood from his entry as a lube to fuck my ass. The tears won't stop. I loved this man once. And all he does is use me. I can feel him finish as he pulls out leaving a trail of blood on my legs and butt. He wipes himself off on me. While he puts himself away. "I love starting my day fucking a whore." I start to move from my position when a kick comes to my side where I am thrown against the wall. Several kicks later and I gasp out "I'm sorry, please no more Master" as I fight to stay awake a few more kicks and the bluring in my vision is so bad I can't see more than a few inches from my face. The next kick thankfully knocks me out.


End file.
